


Cinnamon Sweet

by L_M_Biggs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Phasma, F/F, I want to say that O-Line shops are in reference to something I read somewhere, Knotting, Omega!Rey, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics, feat. Phasma's breeding kink, minor mutual pining, please note that female alphas still have knots, rocky start but they work well together, there is a link in the notes to a post that I use as reference for A/B/O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_M_Biggs/pseuds/L_M_Biggs
Summary: “If you have something you want to say to me you better say it now. I can skip the Christmas rush and just start hating you now.” Rey folded her arms and glared up at the other woman.“You’re an omega.” The woman said clearly, looking down at the girl. “You’re what? Twenty-two?”“Nineteen.” Rey corrected, her arms tensing as she glared up at the woman.“You should not be living alone.” The woman grunted, adjusting her grip on the boxes only slightly as she stared at Rey with eyes that looked like the irises were coated in chrome.“Bit old fashioned opinion you got there.” Rey said as she began to close the door to her apartment. “And not my problem.”





	Cinnamon Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KamikazeSoundSociety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikazeSoundSociety/gifts).



> I tend to go by these rules when writing A/B/O:  
> https://omegaverseismyuniverse.tumblr.com/post/169606195936/pack-the-pack-took-me-five-days-but-i-finally

“Something you want to say?” Rey snapped as she whirled in her apartment doorway, glaring at the Alpha that was standing with three large boxes in her arms. When she had heard that the apartment across from her was going to be rented out she had expected a Beta or maybe another Omega. There weren’t that many Alphas in the complex, it was set too close to schools and small shopping centers for running a happy, normative home for children. Often times the Alphas that did move in moved with their families. 

But this Alpha was alone. It was obvious from the fact that she looked to be unloading her entire truck on her own. When Rey had left for lunch she had seen the Alpha lifting a mattress up the service stairwell on her own. And now she looked to be carrying boxes of dishes on her own as well. 

She was massive and blonde and blue-eyed. Her skin was pale and Rey could see the tail end of a scar over her shoulder, could see twin scars cutting across her full lower lip and one scar over her left eyebrow. Her hair was cropped short in the back and sides, but the fringe was long and fell in sweaty clumps into her face, breaking up the austere, severe lines of her face, highlighting the sharpness of her cheekbones, the straight line of her nose, and the strong cut of her jaw and chin. Rey couldn’t help but stare.

Every time Rey had walked past she had stared, too. Hard and cold and angry looking. 

“If you have something you want to say to me you better say it now. I can skip the Christmas rush and just start hating you now.” Rey folded her arms and glared up at the other woman. 

“You’re an omega.” The woman said clearly, looking down at the girl. “You’re what? Twenty-two?”

“Nineteen.” Rey corrected, her arms tensing as she glared up at the woman. 

“You should not be living alone.” The woman grunted, adjusting her grip on the boxes only slightly as she stared at Rey with eyes that looked like the irises were coated in chrome.

“Bit old fashioned opinion you got there.” Rey said as she began to close the door to her apartment. “And not my problem.”

\--

Her name was Phasma. 

Not that Rey cared, but there had been a box outside the woman’s apartment and when Rey had been coming home she had peered down to read the name. 

Just Phasma. No last name, no first name, no hyphenations, just Phasma.

A week later she had been pulling into the apartment complex and had seen Phasma closing the door to an impeccably kept town car. Something old and glossy and big despite the fact that it was still only a four door. She had a prescription bag in her hand and Rey’s mouth had watered at the strong, overwhelming scent of Alpha that emanated from Phasma. 

Rey hadn’t ever been on suppressants, not with the orphanage and then foster homes not caring enough about her heats to give her some means of regulating them. Stress when she had turned sixteen had made her heats infrequent, and in the last two years since she had moved out her heats still hadn’t started up again with any sort of regularity. Standing beside the woman in the elevator had been a torment all on it’s own and Rey had raced down the hallway to her own apartment.

Another week later and Phasma’s scent was more pleasant, less urgent and overwhelming as it had been that day, more heavy and warm in Rey’s lungs. Like taking a deep breath of summer humidity. 

“You smell different.” Phasma said as she looked down at Rey, the two of them standing outside their apartments, Phasma with her mail and Rey with her workout bag. 

“It’s creepy that you know how I smell.”

“I can’t help it. Your scent leaks through your door it’s so strong.” Phasma fingered at a particular envelope before she turned and stepped into her apartment. “You shouldn’t be going to work out alone at night. I’ll go with you.”

“I don’t need you babysitting me!” Rey snapped, slamming her door shut and locking it before storming down the hallway without another glance to the Alpha she had left behind.

\--

A week later was the first time Rey had been happy to see Phasma. 

Rey hated the O-Line stores. With their clean white lights and soft green accents and the wafting scent of fresh linen and laundry hitting her face every time the automatic doors opened and closed. But even she had to admit that there was a lure to them that pleased something very base inside her chest. 

Standing outside the shop she sighed and stared at the doors, watching them open and close for various patrons, her expression sullen and dark enough to make the omegas stepping out with their children and purchases to give her a wide berth. She felt out of place, standing outside the O-Line and looking in at the oh-so-cozy looking nesting cushions that seemed to be calling her name. 

“Hey, little omega.” An Alpha with a broad grin and even broader shoulders loomed over Rey, his hands in his pockets as he looked down at her. “Need anything, omega? I can get you something nice.”

Rey made a face of disgust at the man, stepping away from him. “Don’t want anything from you.”

“Aaaw, ouch. Don’t want a nice strong Alpha to take care of you, omega?” He stepped forward and Rey froze, his long arms reaching out to her too fast for her to really comprehend what was happening. She shuddered, feeling the way his fingers grasped at the base of her skull, hauling her close to his chest. His scent was strong, too strong, too masculine, too heavy, permeating into her lungs and making her eyes water as she squeezed them shut, giving him a hard punch to his side, which only made him snarl and give her a hard shake, drawing her closer.

“Let her go.” A familiar voice growled, several octaves lower than normal, and far less smooth and composed than she was used to. 

Phasma stood, arms at her side, dressed in her usual jeans and tee shirt, towering over Rey and even the man holding her captive. 

“She’s mine!” The Alpha barked out, jerking away from the larger, more intimidating Alpha. By now Rey could see that there were people around, some holding out their phones to record, and one O-Line employee was frantically chattering away to what must be the manager of the store, gesturing to the scene taking place outside. 

Phasma stepped closer, and Rey could feel the heat of her body, could smell over the male Alpha’s scent the overwhelming scent of Phasma, something so familiar now that she couldn’t even properly describe it other than as Phasma.

“She’s mine.” Phasma’s voice was so low, so quiet, that Rey wasn’t even sure that the other Alpha could have heard it. 

He must have, because in a moment Phasma was pulling Rey to her own chest and stroking her hair gently. 

“Rey? Rey, are you alright?” Phasma cupped the girl’s cheek, tilting her head to look up. Rey felt such a surge of relief at the feeling of Phasma’s arms around her, her heartbeat right there beneath her breast, the woman’s warmth leaching out the slimy, shivery chill of discomfort that the other Alpha had left in her skin. “Come on, let’s get you inside.”

The manager of the O-Line took Rey to the back, the clean, empty scent of Beta filling her lungs as the man got her a drink of water and told her she could stay in the employee breakroom for a bit. 

There were posters about sales techniques, about HR, happy smiling faces of various employee of the months. Phasma was not allowed back with her and Rey was both grateful and slightly upset about that. She felt weak, felt too vulnerable and too scared of how comforting Phasma had been. She had felt happy that the other woman was there, that the Alpha had stood up for her when she had been unable to truly defend herself against the man. She shouldn’t feel such relief, but she did anyway.

It was about half an hour before the reek of the Alpha had left Rey’s nose and she stood, finishing off her cup of water and throwing the cup in the trash bin before she stepped out. She jolted in surprise at the sight of Phasma, standing beside a shelf, intently focused on reading a label of what looked to be omega vitamin supplements. 

“I didn’t know omegas needed so much vitamins.” Phasma said as she glanced over at Rey, her gaze trailing over the girl in an assessing manner. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re sure?”

“What is it with Alphas and always asking if I’m fine?” Rey snapped as she glared up at the other woman. 

“I can’t speak for other Alphas, I’m only one, but I just want to know that you are unharmed and not upset.” Phasma paused, giving Rey another once over. “You seem upset.”

“I come here to go shopping for one thing without fucking Alphas harassing me and here I am, with an Alpha harassing me.” Rey sighed as she stepped past Phasma. 

“What were you getting?” The woman asked curiously, following the omega at a leisurely pace. Rey cursed the fact that one of Phasma’s steps was the same as four of her own. It made it very difficult to escape her. 

“None of your business.” Rey grumbled as she moved through the aisles, looking for one specific section.

“I am trying to help, Rey.” 

“Well stop trying.” Rey glared over at the older woman. “I’ve had a busy, stressful day and I can’t sleep at night anymore because of your stupid scent across the hallway and I just wanted to come here to get a beat box and you’re just making me even angrier.”

Phasma was silent for a long moment, staring down at Rey as the girl bristled. “What is a beat box?” Was what she chose to focus on.

Rey let out a frustrated noise before she turned and stormed down yet another aisle. 

She found what she was looking for ten minutes later, down the aisle with stuffed toys and dolls. Most of the dolls were creepily shaped like babies, but didn’t have enough features to look more than malformed, baby-sized fetuses. There were some teddy bears, and rabbits, and other such soft looking creatures, but what Rey was looking for she found at the very end of the aisle. 

It was the same sort of device stuffed into most of the toys, somewhere in the vicinity of the chest area on most of them. Rey picked one up, the white packaging emblazoned with a big red heart on the front with the bubbly, stylized words “beat box” filling the heart with pink. 

Phasma took another one from the shelf and read the packaging. “Simulate the heartbeat of an absent Alpha, preset with three different rhythms to help soothe your troubled Omega.” She looked down at Rey with a raised eyebrow. “This helps you sleep?”

“Yes, now shut up.” Rey grumbled, carrying her one purchase up to the front. Phasma followed, still reading the back of the packaging as they made their way up to the cashiers. She didn’t want to let Phasma know that she was the reason that she couldn’t sleep and needed the stupid fake heartbeat to do so. That would seem like an invitation for Phasma to escort her home, to come over, to curl up with her in her bed to kiss her to -

The employee from earlier, a soft looking omega with an obviously pregnant stomach, smiled at Rey and gave Phasma a slightly confused look before she began to ring up Rey’s purchase. “Would you like to sign up for our rewards program?” She asked brightly, looking between Rey and Phasma. “You get coupons and then in store discounts on various items on sale.”

“No.” Rey grumbled, trying to be polite to the girl. She wasn’t the reason Rey was in a foul mood. 

“Alright, your total will be $23.78.” The omega smiled, looking expectantly up at Phasma. When the Alpha didn’t make a move to pay, and Rey simply held out her cash, the omega blinked in surprise but took the money anyway.

Rey clutched her bag close and mumbled, “She’s not my Alpha.” To the omega. She didn’t know why she didn’t just leave. Why she felt the need to justify herself to this random stranger, with Phasma right there. She should just leave, just turn and go home and stuff the beat box into her pillow and sleep for a year. 

But she stood, watched as Phasma purchased her own beat box, handing over a debit card from her wallet, then turned to Rey once she had finished her purchase. 

“I will walk you home,” The Alpha said, with no room for argument. 

Rey’s mouth closed around her protest and she scowled as she nodded. She wasn’t too keen on leaving the store alone. Not when the Alpha from before could have just been waiting around. 

It was only a fifteen minute walk, and the two of them were silent for a few long moments before Rey cleared her throat. 

“I didn’t realise you were a veteran,” She said softly. Phasma looked down at her. “Your card. It has the First Order Banking logo on it. Can only get that if you or a family member served.”

Phasma gave a small smile down at the girl and Rey felt her chest seize at the sight. “You’re observant.” She snapped a salute at Rey and the girl couldn’t help but stare at the bulge of her bicep. “Captain Phasma, serial number GC-102878, 3rd Division British Army.”

“How long did you serve?”

“Fifteen years since I was eighteen.” Phasma let her arm drop and looked down at Rey as they approached their complex. “Don’t think I saw a single omega in all those fifteen years.” She shrugged. “Not one nearly as pretty as you, anyway.”

Rey blinked up at Phasma in surprise, taking in the sight of the woman. Rey had been called a lot of things. Scrappy and mean and plain, and many other things. She was too slender even for Omega standards, her hips not nearly as full as she felt they should be, her breasts so small that most days she could get away with not even wearing a bra. She had plain brown hair and plain brown eyes and freckles across the bridge of her nose and her front teeth felt too big whenever she ran her tongue over them. 

She hadn’t ever really been called pretty.

“You’re just saying that to get me to go home with you,” Rey huffed. 

“You’re already going home with me. The hazards of living across the hall from one another.” Phasma looked down at her, her eyes like the glinting chrome of vehicles on the highways, catching the sun and blinding Rey until she had to look away from the woman. “And I don’t just say things.”

The elevator ride was unbearable. 

Standing outside her door, Rey paused before she entered, turning to look at Phasma. “Thank you.” She whispered, staring up at the Alpha. “For earlier.”  
Phasma nodded, and her lips gave the barest twitch of a smile. “You’re welcome, Rey.”

\--

Rey hated her. Hated the cool, smug confidence of her. Hated the way she smelled, like wood and grass and chalk and the sweat. She hated how her stomach dropped every time Phasma was around, how the woman made something in her purr with delight. 

She hated her own instincts most of all. Hated how Phasma made her omegan hindbrain scream out “MATE” every time she so much as walked past the woman’s apartment and caught scent of her. Laying in her bed, listening to the tinny heartbeat of the beat box was just not enough. It didn’t settle the low, hungry need that Rey felt, the selfish want for the Alpha. 

Pressing her face to the bulky pillow, Rey shivered as she thought of Phasma’s broad shoulders, the clean, muscular lines of her, the way her strong arms had wrapped around Rey less than three days ago, holding her close, protecting her, possessive of her.

“Mine,” Phasma had growled, had declared, had staked her claim upon Rey. 

She should feel disgust at that. 

All she could feel was desire, want, the absolute knowledge that she needed Phasma to say that again, to hold her close again, to keep her.

Rey let out a shuddering sob, and her eyes flew open, wide and terrified as she felt a sudden flood of dampness between her legs followed by the unpalatable sweetness of her own scent increasing.

“Oh no.”

\--

Phasma woke at 0100 to the scent of omega in distress. It was not like the normal warm cinnamon-sugar scent she knew Rey to have, something that she had come to ground herself with since her discharge. The smell permeating her apartment was bitter and sharp on her tongue, like drinking vinegar. It made her want to vomit.

Jerking upright the woman grasped her holster from where it lay on her bedside table, looping it around her shoulders and not bothering to buckle it as she pulled the gun and aimed it to the ground. She prowled across the hallway, knocking on Rey’s door. When she got no response but a pained, frantic howl, and the door was shown to be locked, Phasma stepped back a few paces then charged forward, ramming her broad shoulder into the door. 

“Rey?” She called out, looking around the living room and finding nothing. She scented the air and could find not a trace of another Alpha. 

So what had distressed Rey?

Stepping into the bedroom, Phasma was hit by a mingled wash of scent. The sharp smell of distress was heavy on the air, but beneath it was another scent, rich and musky and sweet.

“Rey!” Phasma called, covering her nose and mouth with her sleeve even as she felt the haze of want coming over her. She needed to make sure that Rey was alright.

She found Rey in the bedroom, hidden beneath the bed, curled up around a pillow. Phasma could hear a faint, steady heartbeat, mechanical and tinny, and knew that the girl was clinging to the pillow she had placed the beat box inside. There were a few blankets forming a loose nest, two other pillows, but little else to denote the mess of fabric as anything other than just that: a mess.

“Come here, Rey.” Phasma mumbled, holstering her gun and reaching under the bed to drag the omega out. Rey whined and kicked out at her, but the blow didn’t connect and, other than refusing to let go of the pillow letting out the false heartbeat, Rey didn’t struggle.

“Phasma.” Rey whimpered, tilting her head into the woman’s neck as Phasma lifted her onto the bed. If the young omega realised that Phasma’s hands shook then she didn’t say anything. “It hurts.” She curled tighter around the pillow. “It hurts so badly, Phasma.”

“I know, I know, Rey.” The Alpha murmured, her voice a low, smooth purr that she hadn’t used in.... God, well over a decade. “Let’s lay down a bit, yeah?” She carefully removed the pillow from Rey’s grip, causing the omega to hiccup a small sob but release the sweat-soaked fabric. “Where does it hurt, Rey?” Phasma asked, knowing the answer, but needing to know that Rey knew what was going on.

“My stomach.” Rey choked out, guiding Phasma’s palm to her lower abdomen, right at the line of her underwear. Her scent was strongest there, and Phasma could see the slick all but pouring out of the girl, soaking her underwear, the bed, her thighs with each movement of her body. Even Phasma’s own clothing had not been spared, wet smears of omegan slick staining the boxers and tank top that Phasma wore to bed. 

“How’s that?” Phasma’s palm pressed harder, kneading at the tender, sore flesh. 

“Not enough.” Rey sobbed, clutching at Phasma’s wrist and staring up at the woman. 

“I know, baby.” Phasma murmured, leaning in to push her weight atop the girl. “I know it’s not enough. I know what you need.”

Rey gasped, eager understanding making her wrap her legs around Phasma’s hips. “Give me.” She whispered, pressing her lips to the woman’s neck, jaw, biting at the lobe of her ear. “Phasma, please, give it to me.”

“Shhh, calm down.” Phasma carefully nudged Rey onto her knees, pushing the girl’s torso forward and leaning in to nuzzle at her underwear. She could feel the suppressants wearing out of her system quickly, the scent of her omega turning from bitter and sharp to the sweet, rich smell of calmness, of heat. 

“Was scared.” Rey whispers as she lays her head on the bedding, sighing softly as Phasma’s mouth found her cunt, licking and sucking at the already wet fabric to taste the slick. “Was scared it wouldn’t be you.”

“Ridiculous omega.” Phasma growled, giving a hard bite to Rey’s thigh before she pushed her legs further open. “No one else can have you.” She left bruises in the pale skin, dragging Rey closer. “You’re mine. No one else will touch you.”

“Yours.” Rey breathed out, sobbing in relief as her back bowed, the tension leaking out of her. “Yours, Alpha, yours.”

The larger woman growled, grasping hold of Rey’s thighs and kneading at the tender flesh before she stood, tugging at her boxers until she could expose herself.

The swollen head of her knot was already pushing out of her folds, halfway to arousal from scent and taste alone. When Rey looked over her shoulder the girl’s eyes focused on the thick, blood-darkened flesh. Phasma stepped back as Rey scrambled around, the girl taking the exposed two inches into her mouth, suckling eagerly at the precum as her eyes drooped closed slowly.

“Good girl.” Phasma sighed, her fingers combing through the mess of Rey’s brown hair, pulling her close and groaning as more of her knot slipped out. “God, you’re eager.” She moaned, stroking over Rey’s cheek to her jaw, nudging her until the girl’s eyes fixed upon Phasma’s own. Rey suckled harder, taking more and more of Phasma into her mouth until she had to pull back, gagging on several inches of thick knot in her mouth. The scent of sweet arousal, of cinnamon and sugar and slick, filled the air and Phasma couldn’t help but pant heavily as she watched Rey’s flushed face.

Rey coughed and sniffled slightly before she looked up at Phasma, licking and sucking at the hard shaft, her lips pressing against the slightly swollen base, her fingers dipping down to trace and tease at Phasma’s folds. Phasma couldn’t help but think of the computer full of omegan porn in her search history, of how she had fantasized about this, about Rey, for so long that she ached for it. Those fantasies seemed to pale in comparison now and all Phasma could think of was how this was hers. 

Rey was hers now.

Phasma’s.

The Alpha growled, dragging Rey off of her knot and pushing her onto her back. Her broad hand wrapped around her knot, gripping it and guiding herself between Rey’s thighs. She didn’t bother trying to push the girl’s underwear off, simply using a thumb to pull it aside before she sank into Rey’s cunt, refusing to hesitate or slow even as Rey gasped and sobbed out in pleasure.

“Phasma!” Rey’s legs wrapped around the Alpha. “Please, please, I need - I need - I need-”

“I know what you need.” Phasma growled, fucking harder into the girl below her. Her ruts had always been aggressive things, hungry things, and now she had an omega, her omega, in heat, and her suppressants could only do so much. “You need this.” Her knot ground roughly against the soft, pliant flesh, the swollen base trying to push into the girl’s tender cunt. “Need to be fucked and filled, don’t you?” Phasma’s hips pistoned harder, easily opening Rey to the assault. “Need my pups, don’t you?”

Rey nodded, gasping and moaning. “Need your pups, want your pups.” She panted and arched, pressing closer. “Phasma, Phasma, please, Alpha, I need you.”

Phasma growled, grabbing Rey’s thin, lean thighs and dragging the girl close. She fucked hard and fast into the girl, leaning forward to press her own broad torso against the smaller frame, her mouth finding Rey’s neck easily.

“Phasma!” Rey managed before she let out a wordless scream as she felt the swollen base of the Alpha’s knot sink into her. “Oh... Oh god... Oh wow.” Rey let her head fall back, her thighs trembling at the feeling of being locked together with the other woman. 

“All mine, Rey.” Phasma murmured, her teeth brushing over Rey’s throat. “All mine.”

She couldn’t control herself as she bit the girl’s throat, feeling Rey’s body convulse with the power of her orgasm. Her hips pumped shallowly before she felt herself coming, filling Rey easily the swollen base keeping the thick come within the girl. 

“That’s it, Rey.” Phasma moaned, continuing to rock her hips slowly, working over the girl’s sweet spot. Phasma’s mouth left dark, wet red marks over the girl’s throat, her collarbones, and when she got to Rey’s peaked nipples she couldn’t help but suck on them. 

In a few scant months Rey’s breasts would be swollen with her pregnancy, Phasma was sure. She’d be glowing and full. Full breasts, full belly, full cheeks. 

“Phasma...” Rey moaned, slurring as she rocked her hips harder, one of her pale hands reaching down to rub at her clit. Phasma pushed the girl’s hand aside, replacing her fingers with her own, stroking and circling over the sensitive nub of flesh. It only took a few more rocks of their hips for Rey to tense once more, coming again and clenching around Phasma, forcing a few more spurts of come out of the older woman.

“That’s it, Rey.” Phasma growled, kissing over Rey’s throat. “That’s it, baby.... Sweet omega.... You’re going to look so beautiful full with my pups.”

Rey’s eyes were crossed as they tried to focus on her, the woman smiling broadly, all teeth and hungry delight. “Yes...” Rey murmured, her fingers stroking over Phasma’s shoulders. “Yours... All yours.”

\--

Rey woke up sobbing, emotions running rampant through her mind. All she could think of was pain and blood and not pregnant, not pregnant, not pregnant. She knew it was her omegan hindbrain, but it didn’t make it any easier to stop sobbing. There was sticky blood mingling on the sheets with sweat and slick, staining the fabric.

“Rey.” Phasma’s broad palm pressed Rey’s face to her chest, letting the girl nuzzle into her skin, the Alpha letting out a low, soothing purr.

The girl instantly calmed, panting with the force of her sobs as she turned into Phasma’s arms, the woman collecting Rey close to her chest. 

“I’m not pregnant.” Rey whimpered, her lip trembling. 

“No, you’re not.” Phasma agreed, her hands rubbing over Rey’s back. 

“I’m sorry.” Rey whined, her eyes wet as they looked up at Phasma. 

“We’ll just have to try again next month.” Phasma hummed, her thumb rubbing over Rey’s cheek.

Rey blinked up at her, her mind clearing of the remaining fog of her heat in order to focus on Phasma. “Next month?”

Phasma nodded. “Next month.” Phasma stroked her fingers over the girl’s back. “I’ll go to the VA. Get off my suppressants.” 

Rey stared, wide-eyed, up at the woman. “I thought...”

Phasma raised a sleek brow down at Rey, chrome colored eyes fixing on soft brown. “What?”

“It’s... It could be a one off.” Rey thought of her pillow, of the heartbeat of it, and how it had not compared with the feeling of Phasma’s arms accompanied by the beating of her heart. “You.... You don’t have to.”

“Got another Alpha in mind?” Phasma growled, her arm tight around Rey. Rey’s eye fixed on the gun and holster on her nightstand, Phasma’s weapon glinting in the late morning light. “I’ll kill him.”

The thought of Phasma killing for her should not have made Rey shiver with pleasure. Should not have made her moan with want. Should not have made her press closer to Phasma. 

“No... Only you.” Rey whispered, looking up at Phasma. “You... I only want you.”

Phasma grinned, wide and pleased and self-satisfied. “You’re mine now, Rey.” Phasma murmured. “And I take care of what is mine.”


End file.
